gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles Named After Mythical Creatures
In the Grand Theft Auto series, numerous "fictional" names of vehicles are named after famous mythical creatures. Banshee The Vehicle The Banshee is a two door sports cars appearing throughout the GTA series. It takes the appearance of a Dodge Viper is the majority of its appearances. The car has a low down appearance and is well known for its leading performance. It is manufactured by the in-game manufacturer "Bravado" in ''GTA IV'' and ''GTA V''. It also sports a wide-body counterpart in GTA Online, under the name Banshee 900R. The Myth The Banshee is a female spirit in Irish and Greek mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the underworld. In legend, a banshee is a fairy woman, who begins to wail if someone is about to die. In Scottish Gaelic mythology, she is known as the bean sìth or bean nighe and is seen washing the bloodstained clothes or armor of those, who are about to die. Alleged sightings of banshees have been reported as recently as 1948. Similar beings are also found in Welsh, Norse, and folklore of the United States. In Greek mythology, Banshees are the women followers of Dascus, the Greek god of wine and pleasure. Hydra The Vehicle The Hydra is a VTOL-fighter jet appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and, as part of the Heists Update, Grand Theft Auto Online. It is well known as a heavily armed jet with capabilities of vertical take off, based on the Harrier jet. The Myth In Greek mythology, the Hydra was an ancient serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits. It possessed many heads, the poets mention more heads than the vase-painters could paint, and for each head cut off it grew two more Cut off one head, Two more shall take its place. It had poisonous breath and blood so virulent that even its tracks were deadly. The Hydra of Lerna was killed by Heracles, as the second of his Twelve Labours. Its lair was the lake of Lerna in the Argolid, though archaeology has borne out the myth that the sacred site was older even than the Mycenaean city of Argos, since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and the Hydra was its guardian. Surprisingly, a Ghost Hydra can also be found within the game. Kraken The Vehicle The Kraken is a compact photography-based sub-aquatic vehicle appearing in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. It is based on the Triton submersible and is one of two submersibles in-game, alongside the Submersible. The Myth The Kraken is a legendary sea monster of large proportions that is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. The legend may have originated from sightings of giant squids that are estimated to grow to 12–15 m (40–50 ft) in length, including the tentacles. The sheer size and fearsome appearance attributed to the Kraken have made it a common ocean-dwelling monster in various fictional works. Some players claim that the Kraken exists in The Abyss in GTA V. Leviathan The Vehicle The Leviathan is an amphibious helicopter that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is one of two large military cargo helicopters in-game, alongside the Cargobob. The Myth The Leviathan is a sea monster referenced in the Tanakh, or the Old Testament. The word has become synonymous with any large sea monster or creature. In literature (e.g., Herman Melville's Moby-Dick) it refers to great whales, and in Modern Hebrew, it simply means "whale". It is described extensively in Job 41 and mentioned in Psalm 104:26 and Isaiah 27:1. In LaVeyan Satanism, according to the author of The Satanic Bible, Anton Szandor LaVey, Leviathan represents the element of Water and the direction of West. The element of Water in Satanism is associated with life and creation, and may be represented by a Chalice during ritual. In The Satanic Bible, Leviathan is listed as one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell. This association was inspired by the demonic hierarchy from The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abra-Melin the Mage. The Church of Satan uses the Hebrew letters at each of the points of the Sigil of Baphomet to represent Leviathan. Starting from the lowest point of the pentagram, and reading counter-clockwise, the word reads "לִוְיָתָן". Translated, this is (LVITHN) Leviathan. In demonology, the Leviathan is one of the seven princes of Hell (envy) and its gatekeeper (see Hellmouth). Phantom The Vehicle The Phantom is a large semi-truck appearing in GTA IV and GTA V. It is known for its superb ramming power, and is based on the Peterbilt 379. The Myth A Phantom is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. In GTA V, the ghost of Jolene Cranley-Evans is proven to exist. Phoenix The Vehicle The Phoenix is a two-door muscle car that appears in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA V. It is manufactured by Imponte in GTA V. The Myth In Greek mythology, a Phoenix, or Pheonix, is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The phoenix was subsequently adopted as a symbol in Early Christianity. While the phoenix typically dies by fire in most versions of the legend, there are less popular versions of the myth, in which the mythical bird dies and simply decomposes before being born again. According to some legends, the phoenix could live over 1400 years before rebirth. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are among those who have contributed to the retelling and transmission of the phoenix motif. Valkyrie The Vehicle Valkyrie is a military transport helicopter appearing in GTA Online as part of the Heists Update. It is manufactured by Buckingham. The Myth In Norse Mythology, a valkyrie (from Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain") is one of a host of female figures, who choose those, who may die in battle and those who may live. Selecting half of those who die in battle, the valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, while the other half goes to the goddess Freyja's afterlife field, Fólkvangr. There, the deceased warriors become einherjar (Old Norse "single (or once) fighters"). When the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens and sometimes connected to swans or horses. Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Vehicles Category:Myths Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Proven Myths Category:Creatures